trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SpiralFeatherstorm
- Without Arms= - Retrieved Arms= }} |-|Dream= |-|Outfits ▼= - Persona 4 ▼= - Birdie= - Human Birdie= }} }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = ☜ c@n i h@ve it ple@@@@@@@se??? ☞ |aka = |title = Prince of Heart |age = 3.5 solar sweeps |screenname = spiralFeatherstorm |style = Prefix and Suffix of wings (☜ ☞), no caps unless screaming or otherwise, replace 'a' and 'A' with '@', sporadic use of punctuation, spelling errors for 'difficult' words |zodiac = Spiral Wing |specibus = Clawkind |modus = Nest Hatch |relations = |home = Alternia |planet = Land of Feathers and Shadows |like = Spirals, Birds, PapaCharun |hate = Growing up, Being short, Not being able to fly |music = Grey Sky Greyhound - Kitsune² }} Alaude Callum, also known by his Trollian handle spiralFeatherstorm, is one of the Trolls. His associated sign is a spiral wing, and his horns are shaped like the wings of a bird. He is a bit of a mutant since his feet have three clawed toes, much like a bird's feet. His first name is arbitrary, but CALLUM is a Scottish name for DOVE. Introduction Your name is ALAUDE CALLUM and you are only 3.5 sweeps old. You are under the care of your BIRD DEMON LUSUS CHARUN whom you obey UNCONDITIONALLY, sometimes TO A FAULT. You have SPILLED BLOOD before, but you are not quite happy about that fact since your Lusus told you to. One of your INTERESTS is your affinity to all things AVIAN. Your HORNS are shaped like wings and you have CLAWED FEET, which makes you a kind of MUTANT. In addition, you dress in clothes that make you more bird-like, including WING-SLEEVED SHIRTS. Your tail coat is rather long and ends in peculiar SPIRALS, which brings up your next interest. You like to collect SPIRAFORM OBJECTS and mass them in your NEST-LIKE HIVE. From WINDCHIMES to SHELLS to FLORA, you cannot seem to get enough of their MESMERIZING appearance. Others, including your Lusus, find that they are rather HEADACHE-INDUCING, especially since they're amassed all in one location. Because you are young, you are rather CHEERFUL and OPTIMISITIC, desiring to be on FRIENDLY TERMS with EVERYONE on the Hemospectrum, even though you yourself have been born into the high TEAL caste. You think that the caste system is DUMB and that it prevents everyone from HAVING FUN. Your view of the world is rather NAIVE as you are DOTED UPON and HEAVILY PROTECTED by your Lusus, despite the KILLING aspect. In addition, it's safe to say you like to crossdress quite frequently. You think dresses are soft and pretty and that it's a shame that you are a guy sometimes. You have a major flaw and that is your unconditional obedience to your Lusus. You listen to everything he tells you to do without question, though you do end up doubting your actions when you are alone. You dare not disobey the only guardian you have who dotes on you so much otherwise. Your trolltag is spiralFeatherstorm and you ☜ like to so@r high @nd be mesmerizing to @ll who see ☞ Personality Alaude is a young troll who has been kept sheltered almost all his life by his lusus. As a result, he is naïve about much of how Alternian society works. He is quite cheerful and oblivious to any quadrant relationships, thinking that everyone should just get along and be happy. He is also against the Hemospectrum because of this, but this changes as he grows up and learns more about the caste system the hard way. For now, he is more than happy to go up to people and cling to them so that they can play with him. His child-like curiosity was what started his obsessive collection of all things spiral in shape or form. His hive is filled with spiraform objects because they are mesmerizing to look at. He doesn't get dizzy at all, though his lusus and any visitors get terrible headaches. Biography (NOTE: This section should be rewritten from a third person point of view.) Your hive is shaped like a nest with a large egg-like dome. The nest sector is your living quarters, with several sections separating your respite block, kitchen, bathroom, toy room, and more. There is a basement but it is off limits for guests since that is where you store corpses of trolls and other lusii to feed your own Lusus. The egg dome sector is a large, spacious room for the most part, with beams and poles mimicking trees and branches everywhere. There are ropes, tire swings, and ladders as well. It's also notable to say that there is a pool in the center of the room as well. For the most part, this is your play room where you go to relax and have fun. It's an overly large play room, but one nonetheless. Your Lusus is a large bird demon named Charun who controls the power of shadows. Most of the time, he lives in your shadow for convenience and only comes out to feed once a month. Despite being a demon who devours the souls of the dead, he is very much attached to Alaude and acts as an overprotective father. He rarely lets Alaude stray far from the nest and stops him from interacting with many adults as they would "corrupt his little nestling with the evils of society". Ironically, that excludes murder. In fact, Charun uses Alaude's unconditional obedience to him to his advantage and tells him to murder trolls and their lusii for his meals. He has pushed the poor kid into doing other things as well, but for the young one's protection, he limits himself to only killing for food. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia * Alaude's name kinda came from Katekyo Hitman Reborn from one of the characters with the same name * Alaude's creator loves spirals and ahoges (hair antennae) * Alaude was NOT created to induce mass cavities....his creator is sorry to everyone Gallery Alaudesketch.jpg|Original Sketch of Alaude Alaudelusus.png|Isn't he a nice Papa? Alaudechocobo.jpg|Chocobo Alaude as a parody of FF Prettyprincess.jpg|Alaude...crossdressing Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:IPl0x